Sasuke's Family
by Unigu Mika
Summary: It took longer then a day for Team Taka to reach Madara with the Hacibi's body. But, what exactly happened when traveling back to the Akatsuki's base? Let's find out...
1. Intro

Finally. Here it is you guys. School's been keeping me away from the computer… along with the fact that the Internet doesn't interest me as much nowadays. Oh well, better late then never I guess. Hope you enjoy my new story!!1

**--**

**Sasuke's "Family"**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**--**

5 A.M.

The room was pitch black; a single figure was lying in bed covered in warm and comfortable sheets that helped him fall asleep hours ago. It was one of the rare times where his guard was down and a possible attack might occur. The door to his room was unlocked; a fatal mistake that would wake him from his slumber.

The door quietly opened by means of an unseen assailant, softly creaking as it slowed to a stop, agape. The mysterious person slid across the floor quietly as if they were floating, hovering around the edge of the bed before their mouth opened in an unsure gape. One of their hands moved towards the sleeping figure, hovering over their shoulder.

"S-Sasuke?" The person finally spoke. Immediately the Uchiha woke; Sharingan blazing, covers flying, and every nerve in his body switched to the fight instinct that had saved him from countless rape attempts by his deceased mentor, Orochimaru. He looked around the empty, desolate room and for a moment was confused; where had the voice come from?

"Sasuke!" A muffled voice came from the pile of bed sheets that he had ripped off from his bed in fight mode. The person from under them moved and two small hands pulled the sheets off of themselves and stared at Sasuke with frightened grey eyes.

"What do you want, Juugo?" The Uchiha sleepily blinked with the adrenaline already thinning in his veins and having no true threat on his life, his red eyes faded to black. Juugo's grip on the sheets he had pulled off himself tightened as he leaned in towards Sasuke.

"There's a monster in my room!" Juugo whispered nervously.

Silence.

"What the fuck Juugo… there's no monster in your room." Sasuke growled, his body and mind wanting to go back to sleep.

"Y-You wouldn't know that!" Juugo defended, raising his voice to annoy Sasuke further; he scowled in response to Juugo.

"Juugo, get the hell out of my room before I have to throw you out. Never wake me up like this again unless the hotel is burning down or we're being attacked." With that said, he turned on his side to face the wall, not needing the covers to sleep. Sleep began enveloping the slightly awake parts of his mind and let him drift away in a dreamless, black sleep that had comforted him whenever he had troubled or under stress of an annoying day. In a matters of three breaths he would be out cold once more…

"Can I sleep in your room Sasuke?" Juugo's whining voice retracted the curtain of sleep that had started to cover Sasuke; he knew he wouldn't get anymore sleep that night. Sasuke sat up and glared at Juugo angrily though the darkness made it impossible for Juugo to see it. Normally, Sasuke would have to look up to glare at Juugo, but after saving Sasuke's life with transferring some of his own flesh Juugo had unrepentantly shrank to the size of an eight year old. It also became apparent within a few hours of managing to retreat away from where they fought the Yamato no Orochi that Juugo also lost the brain cells housing maturity, decision making, respect, patience, and knowing when he was to shut the fuck up.

"Get. Out." Sasuke growled.

"But-! It's scary in my room! There's this weird gurgling noise that won't go away!" Juugo protested, grabbing Sasuke's left arm and tugging to try and pull Sasuke to his room to prove his point. Sasuke remained sitting on the bed, more pissed off than before.

"It's probably Suigetsu." He pointed out.

"No it's not!" Juugo whined, tugging harder. "Suigetsu is still in the fishbowl!"

Sasuke let out an agitated sigh, realizing he was right. With Suigetsu still unconscious, they had no choice but to place him in a small guest bathtub where he would hopefully be able to recover. For the past two days, Suigetsu was still out cold and nothing was giving away when he'd wake up. The best they could do was pour water on him and hope he'd pull himself together.

"Please Sasuke, just come into my room and check for me!" Juugo jumped up and down, tugging on his arm once more. Grudgingly, Sasuke's leg muscles prepared to sit up out of bed. There would be no other way to alleviate Juugo's fears except to show him that there was nothing to fear…

Bright white light dazzled dilated pupils, making Sasuke audibly hiss like some kind of vampire; the muscles in Sasuke's body tensed to be on the offense and for anything that might endanger his safety.

"What are you two talking about?" A sleepy female voice spoke, heavy footsteps shuffled across the wooden floors.

Well, now the whore was up.

Blinking enough times allowed Sasuke to be able to finally see well enough though the dots still danced in front of his eyes and saw Juugo was more along the lines of in shock than just being dazed from the lights. Karin stopped to stare at the two of them, well, more like ogle over Sasuke's body and how he was only wearing black boxers with Uchiha symbols on it.

"There's a monster in my room!" Juugo whispered nervously to Karin, appearing to have overcome the shock of the lights being turned on. Sasuke pulled his hand away from Juugo and crossed his arms over his chest, rolling his eyes. Karin gave Juugo a hug before holding his hand.

"It's okay Juugo, I can go with you in your room to see what the monster is if your father won't."

**-Cue record arm sliding off disk-**

"He's. Not. Our. Child." Sasuke hissed out each word, glaring at Karin with malicious intent. He couldn't believe that Karin was still acting like she was the mother of Juugo since that had been their disguise to get into the hotel they were in. Actually, the receptionist looked at them weird since it was hard to believe a red haired, red-eyed woman and a black haired, black-eyed man reproduced to have a child with orange hair and grey eyes.

Karin and Juugo walked out of his room, remembering to turn off the lights. Sitting in the dark, his anger and annoyance boiled inside his mind until he finally decided that he should see just what exactly the "monster" was. He stood up, momentarily stretched, and quietly made his way out of his room. In the hall, he saw that Juugo's room was pitch black with two voices faintly drifting out for him to catch bits and pieces of their conversation. "…See?"

"Should I get him?"

"Don't leave!"

"It's okay, I'll be right back."

Karin's bright red hair gave away her location in the darkness of Juugo's room, her glasses glinting with the hallway light shining on them.

"Sasuke, get in here! Juugo's right!"

Holding his mouth shut to suppress a curt remark, the Uchiha walked silently up to the doorframe of the room. Straining his ears, he didn't hear anything at all and began to question the sanity of the team he had picked himself. Taking a step inside, he froze; his body went rigid and his skin crawled more so then when he was in front of the door where his parents had told him not to enter the night his entire clan was killed.

The entire room felt like it was vibrating.

A sharp, clear bang echoed through the room from the wall opposite of the door. A low growl also came from the same wall in a slow, even rhythm. There was even a low groan that emitted from the wall.

"See! I told you I wasn't lying!" Juugo whispered triumphantly, but the glare from Sasuke silenced him even though he couldn't see it. Sasuke frowned to himself; what should he do? He thought that it might be someone, something that might be after him and his team. He was worried if he used his Sharingan, then it might be able to sense his chakra and they would be discovered. Then again, Karin should have warned them on how strong the opponent was and assess if they should get out or not…

"How long has this been going on?" He whispered to Juugo.

"Almost as soon as I went to bed." Juugo nervously whispered; he could hear him shift his weight.

_Juugo went to bed an hour before I did… so that would mean that thing has been making noises since nine P.M. If I'm right about the time now, it's been going on for about six hours. Just what the hell is that thing?_

"Oh my god… what was that?" Karin whispered her question so softly that Sasuke almost was unable to hear it. The sounds from the wall were louder now, almost sounding like someone was shouting to the noise. Maybe something shifted against the wall before the strangest thing happened.

The noises went silent.

They heard the noises pick up again, but died down once more. Sasuke swore he heard Naruto's name.

_Ugh… I'm imagining things._

He had to remind himself that his friends from Konoha were no longer part of his life. He had severed the ties for good. There was no going back to Konoha or the way things once were for him. That was the path he had chosen to take for the rest of his life.

"The danger's past…" He mumbled after waiting for only a minutes, running his fingers through his hair. Maybe he could get some more sleep before the sun was up and he'd go down to get something to eat at the bar downstairs.

"Can I still sleep in your room Sasuke?" Juugo asked, no longer whispering.

"No."

--

END FIRST CHAPTER

I don't really like this chapter, so I may rewrite it later. For now, I have to work on the second chapter of this and "The Assignment." Thanks so much for being patient!

R & R


	2. Look At What the Plot Just Threw Up

R & R for the sake of keeping this alive!! Okay… not literally, but you know what I'm talking about.

Chapter Two! To be honest, I can't remember where Naruto and his team were at when Team Taka was fighting the Hachibi. If someone kindly reminds me, then I'll give them a hug… or a drawing. Whichever I feel like doing first. Yeah.

**--**

**Sasuke's "Family"**

**Chapter 2: Look at What the Plot Just Threw Up**

**--**

Bleary eyed, his hand slid over the smooth surface of the bedside table, knocking over the pile of random ninja tools and faulty paper bombs onto the floor. From somewhere on the desk there came a sharp, repetitive noise. He reached out farther, struggling to locate the item that caused the noise. Convinced that he was almost there, he reached out farther and touched the wall…

And fell flat onto his back.

Dazed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering where the noise was coming from. Having stayed up for almost three more hours after he was woken up in the middle of the night had left his mind dulled with the lack of precious rest. He finally moved when he heard the poundings increase, indicating the threat that his door was about to be kicked in by the only female member of his team. Even though she was still useless and annoying, her threats were still serious. He managed to slowly shuffle his body over to the door and open it. She stopped talking and stared at him, face red with embarrassment, before she began to chatter on about something or other about another team, and some kind of body. He decided that it might be best to close the door on her while he had a couple of brain cells left. He stumbled over to the clothes set out for him to wear today. Putting on his pants, he ignored the rant coming from behind the –now locked– door, focusing his small amount of functioning brain cells on one thought:

Food.

His stomach seemed to agree by growling loudly; informing him that he should focus on hurrying up and getting downstairs to eat something, preferably before they continued onto their destination. As he finished putting on his clothes, he had to stop himself from grabbing the one thing that would reveal not only who he and his team were, but also cause the shinobi of the surrounding area to attack them.

Not a good idea.

With his clothes now on, he headed into the bathroom to brush his teeth, not bothering with his hair since it looked decent enough that people wouldn't wonder what he had done last night. He shuddered upon remembering the vague details, but his growling stomach soon took his attention away from the bad experience.

He stared at himself once more in the mirror, deeming himself acceptable to be seen in public. Now all he had to do was slip out of his room, make up an excuse to the kunoichi, and get something to eat.

---

---

Managing to stumble down the last step, he stopped at the foot of the stairwell to inhale the smell of cooking meat, frying fish, and a mixture of spices and… the lovely flower centerpieces located on every table in the bar/dining area! He stared at the buffet table, which wasn't being assaulted, due to the lack of people eating in the room. Deciding that he didn't want to smell flowers and still be a man, he took a seat at the bar. He sighed once more, staring at the wall in front of him with unfocused eyes. Eventually, his brain picked up a rather appealing scent. Turning to his left, he saw a guy around his age calmly eating noodles from a plate that also contained steamed rice, some kind of meat covered in an extremely brackish brown sauce, as well as some steamed veggies on the side of the plate with some cherry tomatoes randomly on top. When he finished eating the noodles that were wrapped around his chopsticks, he grabbed some more, wrapping them around the utensils and dripping the lower half in the cup of sauce before plopping it into his mouth and quietly chewed it.

'Pansy eater.' He thought to himself, watching the black-haired guy swallow and reach for his cup of water and take a sip before setting it down and went for a small piece of the meat… thing. This was when he decided to ask what exactly the guy was eating before he just stole the plate for himself… or drooled on the table. Probably the latter.

"Hey," he asked, "what-cha eating?

He didn't see the guy's expression change from blank and distant to slight panic or notice that his chopsticks clanged loudly on the edge of the plate so he could bring his hand to his throat.

Yep, he didn't notice that the guy was choking.

"Uh… I can't hear you clearly. You mumbling or something?" He asked, watching with slight ignorance that the guy was pounding on the middle of his chest to try and dislodge the piece of meat stuck in his windpipe. After three vicious beats to the chest, the guy coughed loudly, gasping in precious oxygen to settle his nerves. The guy turned to him, his hand still on his throat. Tears had welled up in the corners of his eyes from the near-death experience. Finally, he wheezed out a word.

"N-Naruto?"

The blonde blinked twice, stared at the guy from a moment and leaned over to look at the plate carefully and turned to the black haired guy. "Uh… that isn't naruto. Usually they're just the spiral things in ramen. My name's Uzumaki Naruto though, so I'm almost like that stuff, only I don't taste like it. I should know; I've tried." The blonde placed his head down on the bar table, momentarily lost in a bout of depression.

--

Uchiha Sasuke could only stare, unable to believe that his former teammate Uzumaki Naruto had lost even more brain cells than their last encounter. The blonde either had forgotten his face or simply was too retarded to remember.

"I really like the smell of your food, but I don't think its naruto…" The blonde slurred out as he loomed over his breakfast, inhaling deeply. The possibility of Naruto being drunk or accidentally taken drugs was now on the list.

"That doesn't smell like what I've been smelling. Maybe it's you." Without concern for personal boundaries, the blonde looked over at him… and buried his face into his hair!

He could feel Naruto's nose poking his ear and sniffing loudly. The blonde paused to exclaim in retarded joy,"You're what smells nice!"

**-buzzer-**

Uh, wrong answer.

The blonde was promptly thrown over the bar, accompanied by the plate of food. He hit the wall face first, right into a pile of wine glasses. The few people in the room stopped eating as they heard shattering glass, and looked toward the bar, staring at the pair. Sasuke stared at the demolished cabinet of wines and spirits and the beakers people drank them from. A small bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck. First thought? Run. Second thought? Try to explain. Third thought? Go get his team and run for it. Fourth? Ordering the same dish to make up for the one he had just lost.

"Hey! Who broke my spirit cabinet? Was it you? You'll pay for this!"

Whoopsie daisy.

_------_

**END**

------

-chortles- This chapter made me giggle. Hopefully I'll be able to update this pretty soon. And, as always…

R & R.


End file.
